Chibi Yami
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º YAMIxYUGI ºYAOIºUna pieza del rompecabezas se a roto y con ello lleba a la aparison de un ChibiYami que dice llamarse ser el corazòn de Yami. ¿Como reaccionara Yami y Yugi?º Càp.nº4 º
1. ¡¿Mi Corazòn!

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¡Hola's! este es mi segundo fic de YugiOh. YugiOh ni sus personajes tan originales no me pertenecen. En fin este es un fic muy dedicado Yugi y Yami espero que les guste; ya que por alguna causa Yami a creado a un pequeño con su forma y se hace llamar su corazón, ¿podrá serlo? Ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo…_

_**::CHIB**__**I-YAMI::**_

_**-::YAMIxYUGI::-**_

_**::CÀP.Nº1: ¡¿MI CORAZÒN?!::**_

…Domino…

Yugi-Moto se encontraba en su casa, en su respectiva habitación, junto con Atemu. Había pasado un buen tiempo y el Faraón, le confeso que lo amaba. Así empezó su remota vida de pareja…

El chico de los grandes ojos lindos, se encontraba limpiando pieza por pieza el rompecabezas milenario; se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de un pequeño escritorio que poseía en tal habitación; Yami se encontraba sentado en la cama del chico, mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Te ayudo, Yugi?-Le murmuro el Faraón a su chico viendo lo entretenido que estaba.

-¿Si te sientes bien?-Le murmuro ya que Yami había pasado una semana quejándose de un dolor en el pecho cerca de su corazón.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.-Le sonrió el duelista de mayor edad.

-Entonces; si puedes ayudarme.-Le sonrió con ternura Yugi. Yami se acerco al chico abrazándolo pasando sus manos por el cuello de este.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Le pregunto el joven de ojos serios, tomando las manos de Yugi que tenia una parte del rompecabezas.

-Bueno podrías limpiar esta pieza.-Le ofreció la pieza mas importante, donde estaba impregnado un ojo al estilo Egipcio; pero Yami no la alcanzo a tomar y callo al piso con fuerza.

-¡Perdón!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos, al ver como quedo la pieza en el suelo.

-Yo lo recogeré.-Le sonrió Yugi a su chico de tri-colores cabellos; Yami asintió y prosiguió a seguir a Yugi con la mirada, viendo como el chico se ponía de cuclillas para tomar la pieza, pero al tomarla se partió en dos.

-¡¡¡¿HAAAAAA?!!!-Se asustaron ambos chicos al ver tal suceso extraño.

-¡¿Yami, la pieza se rompió?!-Se asusto Yugi, teniendo las dos piezas en sus pequeñas manos.

-¡¿Pero como?!-Se extraño el Faraón al ver como la pieza se rompió con tanta facilidad si eran de oro solidó.

-¿…?-Sus miradas se encontraron al ver como las dos piezas empezaron a emanar un humo de color morado y luego brillaban.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Se tomo el pecho Yami al sentir una punzada en su corazón.

-¡Yami!-Se preocupo por su novio el pequeño.-¡¡¡HAAAA!!!-Una luz salio de los fragmentos.

-¡¿Yugi?!-La luz se formo en una pequeña bola de luz, cerca del pecho de Yugi; rápidamente la bola se pincho como un globo, segándole los ojos a los dos chicos por un laxo de tiempo.

-O.ö?-Yugi sintió algo que lo abrazo con fuerza; no comprendía que pasaba. Yami sintió su dolor desaparecer repentinamente; miro a su Hikari, quien estaba en el piso sentado dándole la espalda.

-¿Yugi?-Se acerco a su Hikari y posos su mano en el hombro de Yugi y este giro un poco para verlo.

-Yami mira…-Sonreía Yugi parpadeando confundido el duelista, teniendo algo en brazos.

-¡¡Ten cuidado!!-Se lo arrebato a Yugi, y lo que vio lo sorprendió demasiado.

-¡Ra!-Exclamo la cosita. Era un pequeñito muy parecido a Yami, pero con orejas y colita de lobito.

-¡Es igualito a ti Yami!-Sonrió Yugi al ver a un miniatura chiquillo extraño; con traje azul, camisita debajo negra y con el cinturón en el cuello; tri-colores cabellos, mechones dorados y unos en forma de trueno y mirada seria, rasgada de ojos grandes, con sus mejillas rosaditas. Pero tenia una diadema en su frente como el estilo de la pieza rota, por que tenia el ojo Egipcio grabado en el.

-¡¿Qué?!-No le gusto para nada.-¿Quién eres y de donde vienes? ¿Por qué tienes mi apariencia?-Le reclamo Yami.

-¡Ra!-Señalo a Yami con molestia; con sus mismo ojos muy serios; baya que si era una gotita de él.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja; es un Chibi-Yami.-Sonrió Yugi, acariciando la diminuta mano el chiquillo.

-…-El chibi se sonrojo con pena suavizando sus ojos.-¡Ra!-Extendió sus brazos como queriendo que Yugi lo cargara.

-Mmmm…-Miro Yami al pequeño al ver su reacción con su Hikari, paresia muy encantado y dócil con él.

-¡Hola, pequeño!-Yami lo bajo y este se para frente a duelista de menor edad. Un poco apenado el chiquillo al ver como Yugi le sonreía con calidez.

-Ven.-Le extendió los brazos Yugi.

-…-Los ojos del chibi se ilusionaron y corrió muy feliz a los brazos de Yugi.

-¡Oye!-Se molesto Yami al ver que su pequeño clom, se tomaba muy enseria el abrazar a su Yugi con tanta seguridad y felicidad.

-Ji-ji-ji; no te pongas celoso Yami.-Le sonrió.-Chivi-Yami es un niño y necesita de nuestro cariño.-Dijo tiernamente.

-Pero Yugi, no sabemos de donde vino.-Se excuso.-¿Será una trampa?-Le murmuro preocupado.

-Mmmm…-Miro al chico quien hundía con mucha alegría el rostro en su pecho, moviendo la colita con felicidad.-No lo creo.-Respondió seguro el chico de ojos kawakiis.

-¿Por qué tiene cola y orejas de lobo?-Le señalo el Faraón con desconfianza al chibi.

-¡Raa!-Gruño el pequeño echándole mirada asesina a Yami, al ver como lo señalaba. A pesar de ser su alter-ego paresia no caerle bien Atemu.

-Lo vez.-Le dijo a Yugi.-No me quiere.-Le pucherio con enojo. Yugi miraba la escena con diversión al ver a su chico pelearse con el infante.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Movía el chibi a Yugi para que viera su diadema de su frente.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-Lo miro y el chibi se toco la frente; luego se señalo.

-Ya veo.-Miro el extraño diseño de la diadema de la frente del pequeño.-¿Es la pieza del rompecabezas? ¿Tú saliste de esa pieza, cuando se partió en dos?-Comprendió Yugi interrogando al chibi.-¿Pero quien eres?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-Ra…-Susurro posando una mano en el pecho de Yugi, al lado de su corazón, y luego señalo a Yami.

-¿Qué significa?-Pregunto Yami con intriga.-¿Acaso…?-Se asusto Yami al recordar su dolor en su pecho.

-…-El chibi no le presto atención, solo se centro en el duelista que lo abrazaba.

-Por lo que veo Yami; él párese ser tu corazón.-Le dijo Yugi comprendiendo y el chibi salto alegre en los brazos del chico.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser mi corazón?!-Se sobresalto muy rojo Yami al ver como ese pequeño lo reflejaba.

-…-El chibi lo miro con frialdad y le mostró su lengüita rojita, cosa a lo que Atemu, se le formo un tic en el ojo.

-Baya, a eso se debía tu dolor en tu pecho; el rompecabezas libero una pequeña esencia, con tu forma, para aliviarte un poco.-Sonrió Yugi.-Pero… ¿Por qué tendrá orejas y cola de lobo?-Se extraño.

-…-El chibi miro a Yami con maldad y diversión; con su pequeña lengua lamió el brazo desnudo de Yugi.

-…-Yami se exalto muy rojo al ver eso.-_"Ya veo"_-Comprendió esa forma tan extraña del chiquillo; al saber que sus hormonas le incitaban a probar la carne de Yugi.

-Será divertido Yami; Chibi-Atemu será como nuestro bebé.-Le dijo ilusionado Yugi a su pareja viendo al chiquillo.

-Pero Yugi…-Le suplico.-Se que ya te encariñaste con él; pero tiene que volver hacer una pieza del rompecabezas.

-Yami…-Le suplico.-¡Por favor! Solo serán unos días. Prometo que cuidare de él.-Le suplico a Atemu.

-…-El pequeño disfrutaba acariciando con su carita el pecho de Yugi.

-De acuerdo…-Susurro resignado Yami.-Pero no dejes que lo vean, por que si no trataran de hacerle daño.-Le dijo sabiendo que no podía decirle que no a esa carita de Yugi tan linda.

-¡Gracias, Yami!-Lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-¡RA!-Pucherio el chibi molesto al ver eso; se ponía muy celoso.

-¿Prométeme que no se lo dirás a ninguno de nuestros amigos?-Le suplico Yami a su Hikari.

-Te lo prometo.-Sonrió Yugi sabiendo que su koi. No quería que nadie supiera de su situación vergonzosa e inexplicable que le estaba pasando.

_**-+.**__**OuÔ**__**.+-**_

Después de tantas cosas la pareja de tri-colores cabellos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, con el pequeño sentado en una mesita frente al abuelo de Yugi, quien paresia hacer un análisis de la situación.

-…-El chiquito solo permanecía con su mirada fría, de ojos grandes.

-Lo vez abuelito.-Le murmuro Yugi.-Es el corazón de Yami.

-¡Que sorpresa!-Exclamo el anciano viendo al pequeñín. -Mmmm…es idéntico prácticamente. Pero por lo que me cuentas el rompecabezas hizo todo esto.-Le dijo con intriga.

-¿Algo extraño me ocurrió?-Decía Yami levantándose la camisa y dejando ver una marca en su pecho de un ojo en el lado de su corazón.

-…-Al pequeño Atemu no le gustaba que lo miraran tanto; se incorporo lentamente y se fue acercando a Yugi. Yami alzo una ceja al ver lo que pretendía el chico.

-o))ô-El chiquito de colita y orejas jugaba con dos de sus dedos viendo de reojo a Yugi a quien tenia en frente.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Le sonrió Yugi al oír el pequeño rugido de la pansita del niño; lo tomo en brazos con ternura, cargándolo.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Exclamo muy feliz, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos muy ilusionados.

-Chibi-Yami; ¿no puedes hablar bien?-Le pregunto Yugi al oír que el chiquillo solo decía _"Ra"._

-…-El pequeño de tri-colores cabellos sollozo al oír eso, de verdad solo eso podía decir.

-Lo siento…-Lo abrazo Yugi, viendo lo que había hecho. -No importa, de todos modos así estas bien.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-…-El pequeñito recupero su alegría moviendo su colita muy rápido.

-Lo ve, abuelo. Ese pequeño esta muy encariñado con Yugi; se comporta muy dócil con él.-Le dijo Yami preocupado.

-Si, pero no me extraña ya que es tu corazón, es muy lógico que quiera a Yugi.-Le dijo divertido el anciano.

-…-Yami se sonrojo notoriamente por ese comentario.

-¿Estas celoso?-Le pregunto Solomón con picardía, golpeándole el pecho con su codo.

-¡¿Cómo cree?!-Se sonrojo mas, sobresaltándose al oír lo que le decía el anciano.

-Vamos Yami; admítelo. Ese dulce pequeñín te pone celoso, por que Yugi lo consiente mucho, ¿verdad?-Le sonreía el anciano esperando las respuestas del Faraón.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro.-Esta bien abuelo; ese extraño ser, ya no me deja estar a solas con Yugi y ya lo extraño.-Le confeso finalmente.

-No fue tan difícil, admitirlo.-Sonrió Solomón.-Escucha, se que Chibi-Yami es tu parte, pero no ase nada malo.

-Si, entiendo, pero no me gusta para nada. ¿Puede ser un trampa? Podría lastimar a Yugi, por eso temo mucho por su vida; no puedo confiar en él, aun si se ve igual a mi.-Dijo preocupado.

-No lo creo Yami; si él quisiera dañar a mi nieto, no lo estaría abrazándolo con tanto amor.-Le dijo el anciano.

-…-Yami se puso muy celoso al ver a su Hikari con su chibi-clom.

_**-+.**__**OuÔ**__**.+-**_

…En la Tarde…

Su colita se movía de un lado para el otro; se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación de Yugi, parado en una silla. Esperaba ver a Yugi desde esa altura ya que el duelista de ojos grandes había salido a comprar algunas cosas. Así él se quedaba junto con Yami y el abuelo Moto.

-¡Ra!-Exclamaba viendo por la ventana, para ver las calles, autos edificios, etc. Y a un Yugi…

-Pequeño o lo que seas, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Yami encontró al pequeño mirándolo con seriedad.

-…-Chibi-Yami, frunció el seño con molestia al ver a su alter-ego.

-¡Ra!-El chiquillo movía sus brazos de arriba a bajo y se acerco al chico mayor.

-Oye.-Exclamo Atemu al ver como el chibi lo empujaba por la pierna como alejándolo de ahí, para que no viera la llegada de Yugi.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Frunció el seño el niño de ojos grandes y serios.-¡RA!-Lo empujaba.

-Pequeño Yami. ¡Yugi no te pertenece! Él es mi koibito-(mi amor), compréndelo. Él me ama a mí y a ti solo te quiere.-Le reclamo.

-¡Ra!-Movió rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negación, molesto por lo que decía el Faraón.

-¡Que necio eres!-Se resigno Atemu. No podía creer que estaba peleando con un niño.

El pequeño frunció el seño y siguió con su labor de esperar al duelista de ojos kawakiis-(lindos).

-…-Yami por ser mas alto, pudo ver a lo lejos a su Hikari.-Yugi.-Susurro Yami. Las orejitas del peque se movieron al oír el susurro de Atemu.

-¡¡RA!!-Se movió contento el chiquito; salto al borde del alfeizar.

-¡¡¡Bájate de ahí!!!-Se acerco Yami muy asustado al pequeño pero este salto del alfeizar.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAA!!!-Grito Yami al pensar lo pero.

_**::CONTINUARÀ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Más o menos pero me gusta mucho el Chibi-Yami. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Podrá Yami devolver al pequeño su respectivo lugar?; Yugi se dará cuenta del porque ese pequeñín tiene esa forma jajaja mucho mas de esto en el próximo capitulo Salù y dejar reviews…_


	2. Cuidados

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¡Hola's! Yugi-Oh! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Aquí vengo de nuevo con el fic y perdón por la tardanza, pero no me querían prestar la computadora y que también anduve de vacaciones. Si estaba muerta andaba de parranda. En fin aquí esta la pareja más linda de Yugi-Oh! Jajaja auque me encantan todas las parejas yaoi de Yugi-Oh, espero que les guste; aquí va el chibi mas lindo de todos:_

_**::CHIBI-YAMI::**_

_**-::YAMIxYUGI::-**_

_**::CÀP.Nº2¡CUIDADOS!::**_

La suave brisa entraba por la ventana de la habitación de los dos duelistas. Atemu estaba nervioso por ver el resultado del que el pequeño de orejas y cola de lobo que se ase llamar su corazón; había saltado del alfeizar de la ventana, cosa que de seguro lo mataría o Yugi lo odiaría por no cuidar bien del pequeño.

-¡Oh, Ra!-Suspiro acercándose nerviosamente a la ventana y mirar por todos los lados en especial a bajo donde de seguro estaría el pequeño cuerpo; pero…

-¡¿No esta?!-Se sorprendió el duelista de tri-colores cabellos.-_"Oh, no"_-Pensó Atemu tratando de ver donde estaba el pequeñito.

Se estaba desesperando pero de pronto entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de la pared, pudo visualizar una colita diminuta moviéndose.

-¿…?-Yami miro con cuidado ese extraño movimiento.

Y para su alivio era el pequeño Chibi-Yami quien salía de los arbustos, limpiándose la cabeza y ropa por las hojas que se pegaban a su ropa y ojeras.

-¡Ra!-Exclamo el pequeño el pequeño divertido por el salto mortal que había dado.

-_"¡¿Ese no es mi corazón, es un moustro?!_-Pensó sorprendido al ileso lobito en el arbusto de la casa; si que si no fuera por que ese pequeño era su corazón de seguro la le hubiera dado para cardiaco.

-…-El pequeño se escondió nuevamente en el arbusto para esperara a Yugi, ya que sabia perfectamente que no se tenia que dejar ver y no le desobedecería al chico de ojos kawakiis.

-…-

En cambio con Yugi-Moto; este se acercaba a su casa-tienda con una bolsa en mano ya que había salido a comprar algunas cosas para el pequeño. Sabiendo que se quedaría por un tiempo con ellos, tenía que comprarle un poco de ropa y algunas cosas; le encantaba tener a ese pequeño igualito a Yami, aunque le extrañaba que Chivi-Yami no quisiera al Yami mayor, era extraño, pero a pesar de eso le caían muy bien; como un hijo. Cuidarlo y protegerlo, y proteger del Faraón.

-¿Quisiera saber por que Yami no se entiende con su propio corazón?-Se pregunto el duelista con resignación.

-Será divertido, tener por algún tiempo al pequeñín.-Sonrió Yugi sabiendo que ellos no podían tener hijos por ser hombres la compañía de un infante lo ponía muy feliz.

-…-

El Chibi miraba entretenido a Yugi con mucha felicidad, moviendo su colita; al verlo acercarse más a la casa; no pudo evitarlo más y salio de los arbustos, corriendo muy alegre en encuentro con el chico de tri-colores cabellos.

-¿Qué pretende¡¿Lo van a ver?!-Murmuro Yami al ver lo que asía el pequeño. -¡Es un tonto!-Exclamo algo enojado.

-…-

-¡Ra!-Se detuvo frente a Yugi con el rostro viendo para arriba, aunque lo bajo nuevamente ya que se apeno mucho, se sonrojo todo; estaba feliz de ver nuevamente al chico.

-Hola, Chibi-Yami.-Le sonrió el duelista acurrucándose a su altura.-¿Cómo te saliste de la casa?-Le pregunto con intriga.

-¡Ra¡Ra!-Se apeno el pequeño el tener tan cerca el rostro de Yugi; se puso un poco nervioso, pero sintió como unos calidos brazos los elevaron por los aires y luego lo abrazaron con tanto cariño que le agrado mucho, asiéndolo suspirar.

-Te compre muchas cosas.-Le sonrió Yugi al pequeño cargándolo y empezando a caminar en rumbo a la casa.

-…-Las blancas mejillas del niño estaban sonrojadas muy graciosamente, sin despegarle la vista de encima.

-_"No puedo creerlo"_-Pensaba molesto Yami al ver a su Hikari con su clon. –_"Yugi… ¡pequeño chiquillo!"_-Corrió Yami, rápidamente a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su koi.

-…-

Aun cargando a pequeño Yami; Moto-Yugi entro a la casa-tienda, con despreocupación, con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Aun no me dices como te saliste de aquí?-Le pregunto el duelista.

-¡Ra!-Respondió el pequeñito saltando en los brazos de Yugi.-…-Frunció el seño al ver al Yami.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño Atemu?-Le pregunto Yugi.-¿Yami?- Murmuro Yugi al ver venir a su koibito.

-¡Yugi!-Rápidamente el Faraón abrazo a su chico con rapidez, quitándole el pequeñín de los brazos a su Hikari.

-¡Ra¡Ra¡Ra¡Ra!-Se movió muy molesto el chibi ya que Yami lo dejo caer en el sillón alejándolo de Yugi.

-¡Yami!-Se asusto el duelista.-¿Por lo que veo me extrañaste?-Le sonrió Yugi nerviosamente abrazando al Faraón.

-Te extrañe mucho…-Le sonrió Atemu con seriedad.-…-Se sorprendió al sentir sus labios unidos con los de Yugi.

-¡RA!-Exclamo Chibi-Atemu con cascaditas en sus ojitos al ver como Yugi besaba a su Yami-mayor, con mucho mayor.

Yami le retiro la bolsa de la mano a su Hikari sin dejar de besarlo; coloco la bolsa en una mesa cercana, mientras posaba sus manos en la espalda de Yugi recorriéndosela con lentitud; mientras que este lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-¡¡¿AY?!!-Se separo Yami de Yugi al sentir una fuerte mordida en su pierna izquierda; el dolor lo hizo romper el beso.

-¡Raaaa!-Sus orejitas y su cola estaban erizadas con tanta molestia; mordía a su alter-ego con tanta rabia por besar al chico de cabellos tri-colores.

-¡¿Chibi-Yami?!-Se asusto Yugi al ver al pequeño prendido con ferocidad en la pierna de su chico.

-¡¡QUITATE!!-Movía Atemu al pequeño con molestia; pero el pequeño de tri-colores cabellos no quería soltarlo.

-¡Por favor¡No lo lastimes!-Le murmuro a Yami dejando que dejo de mover su pierna, ya que lanzar al pequeño y lastimarlo.

-¡Raa!-Exclamo el pequeño de tri-colores cabellos. Yugi se arrodillo a su altura y le acaricio la cabecita eso hizo agradar al pequeño quien soltó a Yami finalmente. Salto a los brazos del chico de ojos grandes y morados, hundiendo su pequeña carita en el calido pecho de Yugi.

-¡Ah, tú…!-Murmuro molesto Yami viendo al pequeño en brazos de Yugi.-¡Yugi, ese pequeño me mordió!-Le reclamo.

-¡Raa!-Miro a Yami con su mirada de ojos grandes fríos y muy erizado de su cabello, orejas y colita, mientras apretaba la camisa de Yugi como de un niño que preteje a quien mas quiere.

-Yami¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto con preocupación Yugi a su koibito, viendo como este se sobaba la pierna, sentado en un sillón.

-No te preocupes.-Le sonrió suavemente Atemu.-Chibi-Atemu tubo la culpa.-Miro al chiquitín.

-…-El Chibi frunció el seño lo más que pudo, al oír esas cosas que decía el Faraón.-¡RA!-Trato de saltarse de los brazos de Yugi para volver a morder a Yami, pero Yugi no lo dejo.

-No, Chibi-Atemu.-Le miro con preocupación.-No lastimes a Yami, eso no lo apruebo.-Le dijo con suavidad.

-…-El pequeño puso carita de tristeza la oír el como Yugi le daba un regañito, pero inofensivo.

-_"De seguro hoy si Yugi aceptara que ese pequeño regrese de donde vino"_-Pensó el Faraón con esperanzas.

-…-Yugi miro al pequeñito que tenia el rostro cabizbajo como sollozando.-¡Perdón!-Alzo al pequeño para verlo de frente.

-¡Ra!-Murmuro con suavidad el chibi viendo con los ojos sollozantes a Yugi, pensó que este ya no lo quería.

-No quise que lo tomaras a mal, pero creo que no lo hice de la mejor forma para que tú no te sintieras mal; perdóname por favor.-Lo sentó en un sillón cercano y fue a buscar lo que compro.

-_"No lo va soltar tan fácil"_-Sonrió resignado Yami, al ver que no podía hacer que su koibito de decidiera del chibi, para el molestan y roba Hikari.

-…-

El pequeño de tri-colores cabellos, se limpiaba con sus diminutas manos, sus grandes ojos; mientras esperaba a ver lo que su querido duelista asía. Yugi por su parte tomo la bolsa y se acerco al chibi quien estaba bien sentadito en medio del sillón más pequeño y se acurruco en frente del sillón.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.-Le dijo buscando entre la bolsa.

-¿Ra?-Murmuro el chibi con intriga viendo lo que Yugi buscaba.

-Como veo que te gusta morder cosas, te compre esto.-Le entrego al pequeño una bolsa llena de dulce.

-¡¡RA!!-El pequeñín dio un grito de felicidad al ver tantos dulces y encontró una paleta de todos colores y rápidamente se la metió a la boca.

-¿Tú crees que eso le ayude a olvidarse de morderme?-Le pregunto Yami a su koi.

-Claro Yami.-Le respondió Yugi con una segura sonrisa. -Además tengo otro obsequio que de seguro le va encantar mucho ya veras.-Le murmuro viendo a Chibi-Yami con ternura, volviendo a buscar entre las cosas.

-¿…?-Tanto Yami como el pequeñín miraron con intriga lo que Yugi iba a sacar de la bolsa.

-¡Aquí esta!-Saco Yugi un conejito blanco de trapo, el cual tenia una carita muy kawakii, la cual hizo poner mucha alegría a en la cara del pequeño Chibi-Egipcio, quien se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía con un hilito de baba en la boca de la ilusión y la gran felicidad de ver tal regalo de parte del chico de tri-colores cabellos, el cual sonreía viendo la impresión del chiquillo.

-¡¡RA!!-Exclamo el chiquillo feliz saltando en el sofá mientras tomaba al pequeño de orejas y cola de lobito la cual movía con rapidez de la emoción.

-Ja-ja-ja; -Se rió el chico de ojos grandes y morados viendo al chibi.-¿Te gusto tu regalo, Chibi-Atemu?-Le pregunto Yugi con diversión viendo lo mucho que saltaba feliz el niño.

-¡¡RA¡¡RA!!-Movió la cabeza barias beses el pequeño, mientras saltaba en el sillón, mientras le mordía la cabeza al conejito de trapo; dio un mal salto asiendo que Yugi lo case a tiempo.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-Exclamo Yugi con el chibi en sus brazos abrazándolo con protección.

-…-Yami se asusto al igual que Yugi, pero al ver lo cual no le paresia al ver como su chibi se aferraba al pecho de su Hikari, si que lo puso un poquín celoso.

-…-Chibi-Faraón miro con mucha pena al chico, mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo del cual él había sido el culpable.

-¿Te encuentras bien¿No te paso nada?-Le pregunto Yugi separando un poco al chiquitín el cual tenia una carita muy sonrojada, mientras el cabello le cubría el rostro dejándoselo sombrío y muy pintado de rojo.

-¿Estas bien?-Sonó la voz de Atemu el cual de por si estaba preocupado y como no estarlo si ese pequeño era su corazón pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de preocuparlo.

-…-Al ir la voz de Atemu, el chibi movió sus orejitas y su carita llena de inocencia se transformo en una muy seria y muy enojada. -¡Ra!-Murmuro abrazando mas a su peluche mientras pucheriaba enojado, desviando su mirada al lado para no ver a su alter-ego.

-Ji-ji-ji, eso me da a entender que si estas bien.-Le acaricio los cabellos al pequeñín el cual le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro Yami al ver que no lo quería para nada el pequeño de rasgos muy graciosos. -_"¡Por Ra! Este pequeño es todo lo que nunca pensé de mi…"_-Pensó resignado Yami viendo a su luz y a su corazón.

_**-+.**__**OuÔ**__**.+-**_

…_Pero muchos ratos Después__…_

-¡Ven, acá!-Corría Atemu tras el pequeño de ojitos grandes y serios el cual corría con mucha prisa esquivando las intenciones de su alter-ego por alcanzarlo.

-¡Ra!-Murmuraba el chiquillo corriendo con mucha agilidad, con su sonrisa muy picara ya que no se dejaría atrapara por Yami.

-¡Vamos, estas lleno de dulces¡Entiéndelo, nesecitas un baño!-Le exclamaba el Faraón tratando de atrapara al chiquitín para poderlo bañar.

-¡Ra¡Ra!-Reía el chibi alejándose mucho del chico de mayor altura pero…

_**¡PLOSH!**_

Choco el pequeño con el sillón y la mesa de la sala, cayéndole un poco de tierra de un florero y expandiéndose por todo el lado.

-(ó.o)-El pequeño parpadeo barias beses, al estar completamente cubierto de tierra.

-¡Jah¡Te tengo, pequeñín!-Tomo Atemu al chiquito-Faraón atrapándolo después de andar correteándolo por todo la casa-tienda.

-…-El pequeño frunció el seño molesto.-¡RA!-Salto de las manos del chico de tri-colores cabellos, y cojio un poco de tierra arrojándosela a Yami en la cara, ensuciándolo también.

-¡OYE!-Se molesto el Faraón-Egipcio. -Ahora si te bañaras.-Por fin, logro detenerlo.

-Yami, Pequeño, Atemu…-Llego Yugi donde estaban Atemu y Chibi-Yami.

-Al fin, pude detenerlo. Es hora de que te de un buen baño.-Le dijo al pequeñín con superioridad.

-…-Chibi-Atemu se cruzo de brazos molesto, por lo que decía el Yami-mayor.

-De echo Yami.-Se acerco Yugi donde su koi. Y le toco la ropa.-Veo que no es el único que necesitara un baño.

-¿Na-ni? Yo ya me bañe.-Le dijo Yami con resignación. -Ii wa, Yugi-Chan.-Le dijo el duelista de mayor experiencia.

-Hai.-Sonrió Yugi.-¿Quieres que yo te de un baño, pequeño-Atemu?-Le pregunto Yugi a su pequeño amigo, con una amable sonrisa.

-…-El pequeño de las orejitas se puso muy sonrojado al ver el grado de ternura que Yugi le mostraba.

-Ra…-Ronroneo en pequeño queriéndose librar de los brazos de Yami, para lanzarse a los brazos de Yugi.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-No lo dejo ir Yami, ya que se ponía muy celoso sabiendo que el pequeño estaba demasiado encariñado con su Hikari.

-Rrrr.-Rabio el pequeño. (¬3¬)

_**-+.**__**OuÔ**__**.+-**_

…_Ya en el baño…_

Chibi-Yami estaba muy alegre, correteando, jugando con su pequeño conejito de trapo. Mientras que Yami estaba en la tina, llena de burbujas, mientras Yugi le enjabonaba los tri-colores cabellos, ya que Yugi aun estaba vestido y estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito junto a la tina.

-(.)-Yami estaba resignado, deseba que todo volviera a la normalidad, que el pequeño que decía ser su corazón, volviera a ser parte de su esencia. -_"Si eso pasa, Yugi se pondrá triste; yo no quiero verlo sufrir"_-Pensó Atemu, mientras oía la felicidad de Yugi, ese pequeño era como su bebé deseado.

-(.)-Yugi reía viendo al pequeño chiquillo jugar con el pequeño obsequio que le había dado.-Ven.-Lo detuvo por la cadera al chibi y lo elevo para poderlo meter en el agua para ducharlo.

-¡Espera!-Lo detuvo Yami.-Eso tiene que quedarse afuera, en lo seco.-Le dijo Atemu al chiquillo señalando el peluche de trapo.

-…-Chibi-Atemu movió su cabeza con violencia abrazando efusivamente a l pequeño obsequio que Yugi le había dado.

-Vamos Yugi, dile que lo suelte, es por su bien.-Le suplico Yami a su hikari.

-Esta bien.-Yugi asintió sabiendo que su koi. Tenía toda la razón ya que ese pequeño regalo no podía mojarse y arruinarse.-Por favor pequeño Yami…-Le suplico Yugi que se lo diera.

-…-El pequeñito obedeció a Yugi pero un poco dolido de dejar ir a su pequeño acompañante.

-…-Yugi lo noto rápidamente y se le ocurrió algo bueno.-Mira a su reemplazo viene el señor pato…-Le entrego con una amable sonrisa Yugi un patito de hule.

-…-El pequeño lo tomo el manos y lo olfateo.-¡RA!-Grito feliz mordiendo el patito con alegría.

-Ja-ja-ja-Reía feliz Yugi.

-¡OYE!-Se molesto el Faraón al sentir como el pequeño le salpicaba agua en la cara por haberle arruinado la diversión.

…_En la cena…_

-Ja-ja-ja.-Solomon, Yami, Yugi y Chibi-Yami comían en la mesa de la cocina pero más paresia caerle en gracia al pequeñito chibi mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Es muy simpático.-Sonreía Solomon viendo a Yami y el pequeño.

-¿Usted lo cree?-Decía con cara de resignación Yami, limpiándose el resto de comida que el pequeño le arrojo en la cara.

_**::CONTINUARÁ??::**__¿Qué les pareció¿Más o menos? Ji-ji Chibi-Yami es tremendo y muy lindo y mas con el regalo que Yugi le dio. Pobre de Yami ji-ji en fin haber que pasa con este pequeño¿Qué mas ara? Ji-ji si lo quieren saber esperen el siguiente capitulo, y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. ¡Salú!_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **_

_**::AGRADECIEMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**::KAZEKAGE-CUERVO:: **__¡Hola, amiga! Gracias por tu review. Ya vez ya lo continué un poco tardado, bueno mucho; pero ya lo continué. Espero que te guste este capitulo donde este pequeñito ase de las suyas ji-ji, espero que no te molestes con migo por aun no seguir el fic de Naruto, pero e tenido algunos problemas con la compu. En fin pero estoy progresando con mis fic ji-ji te cuidas y sigue tus maravillosos fic que me encantan tanto. ¡Salú!_

_**::VAMPIRIC-ZAIA:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te gusten los chibis, a mi también me encantan n-n en serio y como tu dices uno igualito a Yami atrae la atención ji-ji lo tierno me encanta por eso lo hago así; espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aquí tienes en capitulo n-n ¡Salú! _

_**::YUNI-CHAN-YUGIOH:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews tan gracioso me encanto muchísimo. Ji-ji-ji la idea de hacer este fic se me vino en ver una imagen muy bonita de un chibi parecido a Yami, que lo cargaba Yugi; entonces empecé a imaginar y pues aquí vez el resultado ji-ji gracias por leer. ¡Salú!_

_**::MINAKO:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews. Ji-ji- este es mi tercer fic lleno de ternura, me encanta escribir así, lo llevo en mi sangre, por ser Salvadoreña ji-ji ¿verdad que Yami y Yugi hacen una bonita pareja? Jajajaja claro que si ¿verdad? Y aquí tienes la conti. Espero que te guste. ¡Salú!_

_**::KATSUY-AKANO:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews ji-ji gracias por la aclaración de Chibi, yo pensaba que se escribía así pero ya veo que ne, ji-ji espere hasta tener el segundo capitulo para arreglarlo ji-ji y aquí lo tienes espero que te guste. Por cierto, no me salio la pagina del diccionario, estaba feliz y ansiosa por verlo y no me salio-(TT3TT) ji-ji vuélvemelo a mandar ¡por favor! Estaré mas que agradecida con tigo ji-ji en fin respecto al otro fic de Yugi te cuento que lo estoy continuando y te encantara su tercer capitulo. Ji-ji Chibi-Yami es un malvadito muy bonito n-n te cuidas. ¡Salú!_

_**::MAKIHERU:: **__¡Hola! Me gusto tu reviews ji-ji si con Yugi Chibi-Yami se hace un lindo gatito, ji-ji espero que te guste el segundo capitulo. ¡Salú!_

_**YATSUSHIRO720:: **__¡Hola! Jajajaja verdad que Yami sufre mucho, pero es por Chibi-Atemu es su corazón y adora mucho a Yugi a tal grado de odiar a su alter-ego ji-ji espero que te guste el capitulo. ¡Salú!_

_**::HAMEJU:: **__¡Hola¿Lo ves? Los milagros existen¡lo continué¡Si! Espero que te guste el capitulo. ¡Salú!_

_**::TACOMA:: **__¡Hola! Ji-ji gracias por tu reviews espero que sigas leyendo n-n. ¡Salú!_

_**::HARUMA:: **__¡Hola! Muchas garcías por tu reviews. ¡Salú! _

_**::NOOGUI:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews y me alegra que te aya gustado la ternura del fic. ¡Salú!_

_**::HUJITO:: **__¡Hola! Jajajaja Yugi es tan lindo que ni se a dado cuenta del por que de la apariencia del pequeño ji-ji eso lo hace kawakii, gracias por tu review. ¡Salú!_

_**::KAZE-NO-MISUKI:: **__¡Hola! Ji-ji ¿raro dices¿Verdad que si? Jajajaja si es muy raro el Chibi, pero divertido me alegra que te gustara su ternura y la entretención ji-ji espero que te guste la actualización y gracias por tu review. ¡Salú!_

_**::CALERO:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, ji-ji Chibi-Yami se pasa de malo pero es por amor ji-ji espero que te guste el capitulo, por que el final será aun mas divertido en serio, no te miento. ¡Salú! _

_**::KASAKU:: **__¡Hola! Jajajaja ¿chiquito coludo? Jajajaja eso suena muy chivo, de verdad ya lo actualice con retrasos pero aquí lo tienes espero que te guste tanto como a mi. ¡Salú! _

_**-W-VALE-CHAN-W-::**__¡ Hola, gracias por tu reviews n.n jajajaja ya vez Yami en muy celoso por el buen chiquitín, pero es que quiere mucho a Yugi-Chan ji-ji y pues ya vez arregle mi error ji-ji muchas gracias por tu buen reviews, te cuidas. Salù_

_**::NARCI::**__¡Gracias por tu reviews y aquí tienes la conti. Espero que te guste salù. _

_**::MOUKI::**__ ¡Gracias por decir que mi fic es súper bueno! Te lo agradezco y sigue leyendo Salù._

_**::ESTE CAPITULO NO SE HUBIERO LOGRADO SIN SU AYUDA¡GRACIAS!::**_


	3. Travesuras de un Chibi

_**:NOTAS FINALES:**_ ¡Hola's! este es mi segundo fic de YugiOh. YugiOh ni sus personajes tan originales no me pertenecen. ¡Hola´s! Aquí les traigo el capitulo n°3, perdón por la demora, pero creo que me he centrado mucho en Yugi-Oh Gx, ji-ji es que también me gusta, pero de hecho este capitulo trae mas ocurrencias del pequeño Chibi-Yami, y mucho mas de la pareja de Yugi y Yami, ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo…

_**:CHIBI-YAMI:**_

_**-:YAMIxYUGI:-**_

_**:CÀP.Nº3:TRAVESURAS DE UN CHIBI:**_

…Domino… por la noche…

Todo paresia seguir igual en la casa-tienda donde vivían el Faraón, Yugi y el Abuelo Solomon.

-¡Ra!-Claro precisamente ya no eran tres los que vivían en la casa, de hecho seguía aquel pequeño ser que se decía llamar el corazón de Atemu. A pesar de los deseo de Atemu por ya regresar al chibi a su respectivo lugar ya que su Hikari le ponía mas atención a Chibi-Yami, que a él. Eso lo ponía celoso, ya que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con el chico de los grandes y kawakii ojos.

-…-

Aquella pequeña brisa del ventilador, lo reconfortaba con alivio, mientras suspiraba con dulzura, mientras dormía tan placidamente, como un perrito acostado en el sillón, mientras abrazaba el pequeño conejito que le había regalado Yugi, a quien queria con tanto deleite. Una de sus orejitas brincaba, por lo placentero que era dormir ahí, precisamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y suspiraba, mientras un poquito de baba escurría del surco de su boquita, mientras dejaba caer el muñeco de trapo; hoy si estaba profundamente dormido…

-¿Chibi?-Levanto con cuidado el pequeño conejo del suelo, y miro el pequeño que dormía tan divertidamente.-…-Yugi sonrió viendo a su peque amigo. -(.)-

-Será mejor que te lleve arriba para que descanse, después de todo se ve que esta muy cansado.-Tomo al pequeño en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo para nada.

-…-Chibi-Yami se movió un poco mientras se rascaba una oreja. -¡¿RA?!-Pero rápidamente se despertó asustado y confundido.

-Ja-ja-ja, mírate.-Le toco la nariz divertido.-Si tienes sueño, deberías habérmelo dicho para llevarte a dormir.-Le dijo.

-…-Abrió su boquita grande bostezando el chibi.

-…-

El chico mayor de los cabellos tri-colores se acercaba a las escaleras, para bajar al primer piso cuando miro a su koibito con el pequeño chibi en brazos.

-¿De nuevo?-Murmuro viendo a "su" Yugi con su alter-chibi ego. -"¡Cielos! Yugi pasa mucho tiempo con ese pequeño, ¿de verdad quisiera saber como pudo regresarlo a mi?"-Suspiro el joven Faraón.

-Yami…-Murmuro Yugi viendo a su novio, el cual reacciono de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Yugi-Chan?-Le pregunto Atemu viendo con desconfianza al pequeño chibi dormido en brazos de Yugi.

-Llevo a Chibi-Atemu, a nuestra habitación para que duerma un poco; ¿espero no te moleste?-Le dijo el chico con suplicas de que dejara al pequeñín dormir con ellos.

-Demo…-(Pero…)-Queria negársele Yami a su Hikari, pero de verdad, ¿podría decirle que no?

**-+.OuÔ.+-**

Yami estaba en el borde de la cama sentado, con sus piernas dobladas; viendo con resignación a Yugi acomodando, al pequeño de las orejitas y cola de lobito.

-¡Ra-ha!-Exclamo bostezando el pequeño de extraña apariencia.

-Oyasumi-(Buenas noches)-Le susurro el chico de grandes ojos lindos, viendo al pequeño chibi, durmiéndose.

-…-(°¨°)-Yami se puso celoso de ver eso.

-Arigatto-(Gracias)-Se acerco al Faraón y lo abrazo por el cuello con amor.

-Yugi…-Eso hizo sonreír levemente al Faraón.-¿Sabes que no me dejara dormir contigo?-Le dijo Yami suponiendo que el pequeño-lobito, no lo dejaría dormir junto a él.

-¿Tú lo crees?-Parpadeo sus ojos el chico de menor edad.-Mmm…-Miro al pequeño muy dormido, abriendo y cerrando su boca, roncando silenciosamente. Yugi le había conseguido una pijama tan pequeña, para el tamaño del pequeño Chibi-Yami.-No creo eso Yami.-Se abrazo al cuerpo del chico.-Solo deseo estar con él, porque se que eres tú…es tu corazón y yo te amo mucho…-Le susurro sonrojándose apenado.

-¿Así?-Levanto una ceja el joven Faraón.-Entiendo que sea mi corazón, pero… ¡no me quiere para nada!-Le dijo resignado.

-Ji-ji-ji; solo dale tiempo.-Le dijo dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.-Quisiera que siempre estuviera con nosotros.-Le susurro.

-¡¿Nan da tto?!-(¡¿Como?!)-Se asusto Atemu al oír lo que su chico decía.-Esto no debe ser así…-Le susurro levantándole el mentón al chico.

-¿Por qué no?-Suplico.-Soy muy feliz contigo, pero también este pequeño me hace mas feliz todavía, ¡onegai!-(¡por favor) no lo quites de mi lado, te lo ruego.-Le tomo una mano con fuerza y lo miro con suplicas, rogando que no le quitara sus ilusiones. -Por favor…-

-…-Yami se sorprendió.-"Lo quiere demasiado… ¿Qué haré? No quiero verlo llorar, y menos por mi culpa"-Pensó tratando de aclarar sus palabras.

-Yami…-Le murmuro esperando su respuesta.-Si no quieres…solo seré fuerte y aceptare tu respuesta…-Trato de retener unas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro.-Ese pequeño tarde o temprano regresara al rompecabezas, y será nuevamente parte de mi…-Le dijo.

-Entiendo…-Bajo su rostro triste Yugi.

-Pero aun así…-Le volvió a levantar el mentón a Yugi, para que lo viera directo a los ojos que eran del mismo color.

-…-Yugi se sonrojo al estar tan cerca del rostro de su koibito, esperando paciente por las palabras que le diría.

-Pero aun así, deseo hacerte feliz, y si eso dice que tenga que soportar a este pequeño-corazón, esta bien, te are feliz Yugi-Chan.-Le sonrió.-"Si es que puedo sobrevivir"-Pensó Atemu suspirando.

-¡Yami!-Sonrió muy feliz Yugi, reflejando su alegría en sus ojos que brillaron con emoción.-¡Watashy suki da yo!-(¡Yo te quiero!)-Lo abrazo tan alegremente, dándole un besito en los labios.

-…-Yami sonrió, por lo menos aun podía disfrutar las dulces carisias que le daba su novio. -Yo también te amo.-Lo beso nuevamente en los labios.

-Ji-ji-ji, me gustas mucho Yami.-Se separo del chico.-Prometo recompensarte todo este tiempo que no he estado contigo.-Le susurro.

-En eso tienes razón.-Le sonrió picadamente.-Uno de estos días podríamos poner al abuelo al cuidado del Chibi, y podrías demostrarme que si me recompensaras, todo el tiempo perdido…-Enrollaba uno de los mechones dorados del chico entre sus dedos, viendo como las mejillas de Yugi tomaban un color cereza.

-…-Yugi solo sonrió jugando con dos de sus dedos. -De acuerdo, Yami-kun.-Se dejo ir de espaldas en la cama, procurando no lastimar al pequeño. -¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco?-Le ofreció Yugi, apartándole el lugar.

-Eso me gustaría.-Le siguió el juego, y se acostó junto al chico de ojos kawakii-(Lindos).

Ambos chicos se acostaron en la cama dejando al pequeño Chibi-Yami en medio, el cual roncaba como un gatito con una burbuja que salía de su nariz que se así agrande y pequeña en cada suspiro, mientras un pequeño surco de saliva salía de su boquita.

-¡Oyasumi!-(Buenas noches)-Se dijeron los dos chicos, cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

-…-

…Media noche…

En medio de la oscuridad, se distinguieron unos brillantes ojos rojos que se abrían con lentitud dejando ver su mirada que se lleno de incredulidad. Miro la gran ventana en el techo, viendo como el agua caían con fuerza en la casa, mientras unos relámpagos alumbraban la habitación. Era una gran tormenta.

-¡Ra!-El pequeño Chibi-Yami se despertaba de su siesta, buscando con la mirada a donde se encontraba Yugi. Se destapo de las sabanas y prosiguió a bajarse de la cama.-¿Ra?-Miro la habitación conocida.-Raaa…-Sus ojos se pusieron muy kawakii.

-¡¿Ra?!-Su mirada tenia fuego encendido, al ver lo que menos queria ver; las luces de los relámpagos, dejaba ver a una feliz pareja abrazada en la cama, con mucho amor. -¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Sollozo con molestia.

-¡¡RA!!-Se disponía a lanzarse sobre Yami, para alejarlo de "su" Yugi, pero un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-"¡Por favor! ¡No lo lastimes!"- Recordó las suplicas del chico de ojos grandes. -"No, Chibi-Atemu. No lastimes a Yami, eso no lo apruebo"-Apretó sus dientes con represión. El llanto casi salía de sus ojos, pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente.

-(u)-Chibi-Yami dejo ver en la oscuridad una divertida y diabólica sonrisita llena de maldad, ya que su plan era muy bueno, sin que Yugi se molestara con él.

Se trepo nuevamente en la cama, y con algo de dificultad, fue quitando los brazos de Yami, que protegían a Yugi; fue empujando mas a Yami, hasta que lo pudo alejara un poco de Yugi. Miro con malicia a Yami, el cual dormía tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡Ra-ha!-Exclamo con picardía…

…A la mañana siguiente…

Las gotas de agua caía con tanta lentitud prueba de que la noche que cedió, había traído consigo un ambiente lleno de frescura. A pesar de que sentía un poco de frió en sus pies, sintió algo caluroso en su pecho. Abrió su kawakii ojos morados, para ver un bulto entre las sabanas sobre su pecho.

-¿Na-ni?-(¿Qué?)-Se extraño y suavemente fue destapando su pecho.-…-Se conmovió al ver que un pequeño de orejas y cola estaba acostado en su pecho, durmiendo boca abajo, como un perrito ya que tenia su piernitas y brazos doblados.

-Chibi-Yami…-Le acaricio la cabecita para despertarlo, ya que así no se podía levantar él. Pero al poner una mano al costado de la cama, sintió una humedad rara. -¿Acaso tenemos dañado el techo?-Miro el techo tratando de ver de donde había caído esa agua.

-…-Chibi-Yami abrió un ojo, mientras movió sus orejas oyendo lo que Yugi murmuraba; sonrió con maldad y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Pero algo le llamo la atención a Yugi, ya que esa humedad marcaba su camino, y ese camino lo preocupo, ya que algo no esta bien con todo esto.

-¿Ya-Yami?-Tartamudeo al tomar la sabana que cubría al Faraón, deslizándola poco a poco.-(ö.ö)-Yugi se sorprendió al ver la gran sorpresa.

-Mmm…-Yami empezaba a despertar; lentamente se incorporo, sentándose en la cama y lo primero que vio fue a su Hikari.-Buenos días, Yugi…-Bostezo sonriéndole a su joven pareja.

-Atemu…tú…-Se apeno Yugi de decirle a su amado, lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Yami viendo la cara que tenia Yugi.

-Es que…-Le señalo algo. Con su mirada Yami capto la humedad en la cama y siguiendo el camino miro la total terminación. -¡¿NA-NI?! ¡¿Y ESTO?!-Salto de un brinco de la cama, mirando en medio de sus piernas; su pantalón estaba mojado.

-Ra.-Rió por lo bajo el pequeñín, ya que sabia que él había sido el de la travesura. No iba a permitir que el Faraón estuviera así tan abrazado con Yugi.

-Creo que tuviste un accidente Yami.-Le dijo apenado Yugi.

-¡¿YO NO HICE TAL COSA?!-Se defendió Atemu muy sonrojado por tal vergüenza.-"¡No! Esto esta mal, yo no puede hacer esto, talvez cuando era bebé, ¡pero hoy! Oh, Ra"-Pensaba asustado Yami viendo su ropa mojada.

-Mmm…talvez tengas razón.-Intento no creer lo que veía. -¿Pero si tú no hiciste eso, fue unas gotas?-Se preguntaba Yugi sin pensar que Chibi-Atemu había hecho eso.

-¡¿Yugi-Chan, te juro que no es lo que piensas?!-Se defendió Yami.-¡¿TÚ?!-Miro al pequeño de orejas y cola de lobo, que se revolcaba de la risa, al verlo de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Ra-ha!- Reía muy feliz Chibi-Yami.

-…-Yugi solo parpadeaba sus ojos sin comprender.

-¡¿Tú eres el culpable?!-Señalo al pequeño.-¡Malvado!-Lo alzo Yami con mucha molestia, tomándolo por la camisita.

-¡Raaa!-Se enfado el chibi que empezó a revolotear en el aire.

-¿Eso es verdad, Chibi-Atemu?-Le pregunto Yugi.-¿Verdad que no lo hiciste?-Le rogó de que no le hubiera hecho ninguna travesura a su koi.

-¡RA!-Grito queriendo que Yami lo suelte.-¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Le sollozo a Yugi para que lo ayudara.

-¡¿No te hagas?! ¡Se que fuiste tú! ¡No mientas! No te vamos a creer.-Le dijo molesto Yami sin querer excusas del chiquillo.

-¡Ra!-Pucherio molesto.

-Vamos Yami…-Trataba Yugi de que su novio soltara al pequeño.-Suéltalo…-Le suplico.

-¡¿Pero que dices, Yugi-Chan?!-Se sorprendió Yami, al ver lo fácil que ese pequeño lo convencía.

-Onegai…-Logro tomar al chiquito en manos.

-Ra.-Movió de un salo a otro su carita sonrojada Chivi-Atemu, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico de ojos kawakii.

-No lo creo…-Susurro el Faraón al no parecerle que Yugi le quitara al pequeño.

-Perdóname Yami. -Le dijo apenado. -No lo culpes. Se que aquí hubo un accidente, pero no es para que lo culpes a él. -Le dijo suavemente.

-¡¿Pero no fui yo?!-Se sobresalto molesto.-¡¿Fue ese chiquitín?!-Acuso al pequeño.

-…-Chibi-Yami le dedico una mirada gélida a Yami, enseñándole su rojita lengüita con desagrado. Pero como todo chiquillo astuto el pequeño corazón de Yami aria su teatro.-Snif…Ra…-Sollozo el peque.

-¿Eh?-Yugi miro al pequeño en sus brazos.-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le pregunto elevándolo en los aires y verlo de frente.

-Ra…snif…-Señalo a Yami y luego sollozo.

-…-Yami alzo una ceja al ver eso.-¡Bribón!-Le dijo deduciendo lo que el pequeño queria hacer como las otras "muchas" veces.

-Pero Chibi-Yami dice que no fue él. Pero tú también me dices lo mismo.-Dijo con preocupación, ya ni sabia que hacer Yugi.

-Créeme.-Le suplico a su novio.-Yugi, solo se que no fue yo, te lo juro por Ra. Se que fue ese pequeño monstruo, lo hace por inculparme a mi, ¿Cómo puedes creerle?-Le dijo ya molesto el Faraón de tanta platica.

-Demo…-(Pero…)-Bajo la cabeza el joven de ojos kawakii.-Yo…-Trato de decir algunas palabras Yugi.

-¡Ra!-El cabello del pequeño se estaba erizando por lo enojado que estaba por lo que Yami le decía a Yugi, eso lo enfadaba muchísimo.

-.+Rin-Rin+.-

-¿Uhm?-El despertador empezó a sonar marcando la hora para que Yugi se alistara para ir a la escuela. Eso hizo sobresaltar al chico recordando que tenía que asistir a sus estudios.

-¡Oh, no!-Coloco al pequeño en la cama y rápidamente corrió al baño para darse un baño para alistarse para ir a la escuela como era costumbre.

-¿Ra?-Parpadeo sus grandes ojos el pequeño al ver que Yugi estaba muy apurado.

-Yugi tiene que ir al escuela, así que tú y yo lo esperaremos aquí.-Le dijo triunfador Yami de que el chibi no pudiera ir con su Hikari, ya que sabia que este no podría llevarlo por sus seguridad.

-¿Ra?-Volvió a parpadear y eso si que lo preocupo.

…Ratos Después…

Yami tendía la sabana mojada en el tendedero de la parte trasera de la casa, para que se pudiera secar después del penoso acontecimiento que vivió con su Hikari, pero sobre todo estaba seguro que el pequeño Chibi-Yami estaba metido en todo esto, lo sabia ya que queria alejarlo a toda costa de Yugi.

¿Era algo extraño? Si era su corazón, ¿por qué lo alejaba de su chico? Talvez por que precisamente ese era el problema, que sienta los mismo sentimientos por Yugi, como los siente él, ahí si era un verdadero problema.

-¡Ha!-Se estiro ya terminando de colgar la sabana.

-¡Yami!-Oyó la voz de su Hikari el cual lo llamaba, para despedirse e ir a la escuela.

-Aquí estoy, Yugi.-Le dijo Yami entrando nuevamente a la casa.-¿Ya es hora?-Le pregunto para saber si ya era el tiempo de que el chiquillo se marchara a sus clases.

-Claro, Yami-kun.-Le sonrió.-Tengo que irme ya, ¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo al Faraón.-¿Dónde esta Chibi-Yami?-Le pregunto, queria estar seguro de que el pequeño corazón de Yami estuviera en muy buenas manos, mientras él no estaba.

-No lo sé. Después de que te fuiste a duchar no le he visto, lo busque para darle su desayuno pero no lo he logrado encontrar.-Le dijo definitivamente.

-¿Qué extraño?-Analizo el chico.-¿Crees que este enojado por que me voy?-Le pregunto a su adorado Faraón.

-No lo creo.-Pero recordó la imagen de tristeza ay molestia que tenía el chibi cuando oyó lo de que Yugi tenia que ir a la escuela.

Pero sus dudas fueron interrumpidas al ver llegar a la puerta donde estaban ellos, a un pequeño de orejas y cola, que traía consigo un pequeño conejo de trapo en brazos.

-Chibi-Atemu.-Sonrió Yugi al ver por fin al pequeño.

-¿Ra? ¡Ra!-El pequeño movió sus orejas al escuchar mencionar su nombre por Yugi.-¡RA!-Corrió muy feliz a brazos del chico de ojos kawakii.

-Hola. ¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto cargándolo entre sus brazos.-Casi me iba con ese sentimiento malo de no ver que estabas a salvo.-Suspiro aliviado.

-…-El chibi hizo una mueca de puchero al oír eso, le daban ganas de llorar, ya que Yugi no estaría con él.

-Pórtate bien. Obedece a Abuelito-Solomon, y a Yami-kun. ¿Me lo prometes?-Le rogó al chiquito, con esperanzas que de no hiciera enojar a Yami y se desasiera de él.

-Ra, Ra, Ra.-Dijo asiendo señas con su mano, como diciéndole que él, no era el problema sino Yami.

-Pequeño…-Se enojo Yami al ver que lo apuntaba a él.-"No, debo calmarme. Lo are por Yugi"-Pensó el Faraón sabiendo que podía lastimar con sus palabras a Yugi.-Bien, Yugi-chan, ya es hora de que te marches.-Le dijo acercándose a él, ante la mirada del pequeño lobito el cual tenia sus cabellos erizados con enojo, mostrando sus graciosos colmillitos.

-Te portas bien.-Le dijo Yugi a su Atemu antes de que este le diera un suave beso en los labios, ante la mirada sollozante del chibi, el cual no podía hacer nada y que se lo había prohibido Yugi.

-Ve con mucho cuidado. Si ves peligro no olvides llamarme, yo estaré lo mas rápido que pueda contigo.-Le dijo, dándole otro beso en la frente.

-Si, eso pasa no temeré, por que se que te tengo a ti para protegerme.-Le dijo sonrojado levemente.

-…-El pequeño Atemu se mordía los labios, sollozante al ver tanto acto de amor por los dos chicos, se estaba poniendo muy celoso.

-¡Ahora si!-Exclamo Yugi.-Tú también te portas bien.-Le dijo al pequeño que sostenía con cariño en sus brazos.

-…-Se quedo tieso por el rato, casi suavizando su rostro, al igual que sus orejas y cola, sonrojándose a más no poder al sentir un suave beso de Yugi en su mejilla. Eso le agrado bastante.

-¡Iya!-(¡No!)-Exclamo Yami molesto al ver que Yugi había cesado el chiquillo.

-Solo es un beso, no te pongas celoso.-Le chisteaba Yugi a su koibito sabiendo que este se ponía muy celoso con el peque.

-…-

-Ahora bien. Se cuidan y nos vemos mas tarde.-Bajo al peque y prosiguió a irse ante las miradas de Yami y Chibi-Faraón.

-Ra…-Mascullo el pequeño.-(?)-Una idea se cruzo por la pequeña mente del pequeño Chibi-Yami, algo bueno lo hizo sonreír con grandeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Lo miro Yami extrañado, pero el pequeño lo ignoro, corriendo muy rápido asía las escaleras del segundo piso.

-¿Qué tendrá planeado?-Se intrigo bastante el Faraón.

-…-

-Oye Yami, me ayudas con la tienda?-Le preguntaba Solomon a Yami ya que estaba un poco atareado con los deberes del negocio.

-Claro, Abuelo-Solomon.-Le dijo Yami sin sacarse la idea de que tenia planeado Chibi-Yami.

-…-

Yugi solo había avanzado un poco junto con Anzu quien iba con el conversando muy animadamente sobre la relación que tenia con Yami, sobre todo guardando bien el secreto del pequeño habitante de la casa-tienda. Pero de repente Yugi sintió algo extraño como algo que lo jalo por un momento.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Yugi?-Le pregunto Tea extrañada de que el chico se detuviera de imprevisto.

-¿Huh?-Yugi miro asía atrás y luego parpadeo varis veces extrañado pero al final no le tomo importancia. -Quizás me engancho algo.-Dijo tranquilamente sin tomarle importancia.

-Bueno, entonces démonos prisa, ya es muy tarde.-Le dijo Tea jalándolo por la muñeca.

-¡Ha!-Corría Yugi tras Tea.

Pero lo mas curioso de todo era que de su mochila salía una pequeña cola de color café pequeña; mientras se metía por completo en la mochila, acomodándose bien dejando ver unos ojos picaros, y una linda risita de victoria.

-…-

Yami había tomado un pequeño receso para ir a buscar algo en su habitación. Para su extrañeza la ventana estaba abierta, y la cortina bailaba con el viento.

-¡¿NA-NI?!-(¡¿QUÉ?!)-Entendió los planes de Chibi-Yami eso lo asusto bastante.-¡Como pudo!-Se asusto. Queriendo no creer eso empezó a buscar por todas partes al pequeño.

**-+.OuÔ.+-**

…Ya en clases…

Yugi miraba por la ventana del salón mientras sus compañeros se aburrían de tanta habladuría del maestro de hecho Joey ya se encontraba bien dormido, con el libro de historia cubriéndole. Tea estaba aburrida y Tristan asía avioncitos de papel. El pequeño de orejas y cola, estaba dormido, hasta que la burbujita que salía de su nariz exploto, despertándolo, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Ra?-Toco su pansita que rugió con hambre. No había tomado su desayuno y de verdad sentía muchas ganas de comer. Movió su narizita buscando el olor de algo que pudiera satisfacer su hambre. Con mucha cuidado salio de la mochila de Yugi para que no lo vieran. Siguiendo ese olor, empezó a gatear entre las piernas y pupitres de los alumnos, buscando su cometido.

Por casualidad a Yugi se le cayó el lapicero con que tomaba notas; al agacharse a recogerlo, su curiosidad le llamo la tensión al ver una cosita moverse debajo de los pupitres.

-"¡¿CHIBI-YAMI?!"-Comprendió impactado Yugi al no poder creer que el pequeño corazón de Yami estuviera ahí. Ahora, ¿Que podía hacer? Eso si que lo estaba asuntando.-"¿Cómo logro venir?"-Se preguntaba muy preocupado. Pero repentinamente recordó el jalón en su mochila, su vista rápidamente se dirigió a su mochila y la vio abierta entonces su suposiciones eran ciertas, sobre que el pequeños le metió con mucha facilidad en su mochila ahora que aria.

Mientras Yugi trataba de ver como asía con el pequeño, este por fin ayo su comida, o más bien algo que olía delicioso en una mochila que empezó a introducirse para buscar. Entonces Yugi regreso a ver al pequeño y para que todo quedara en su total cero; Chibi-Yami estaba metido hurgando la mochila de "Seto-Kaiba" quien paresia muy ocupado anotando algo, como para fijarse en el pequeño intruso.

-"¡BAKANA!-(¡IMPOSIBLE!)"-Apretó sus dientas muy asustado si Kaiba lo veía de seguro era su fin. -"Por Ra, que no lo vea"-Rogaba Yugi con cascaditas de lagrimas graciosas en sus ojos.

-Ra.-Buscaba feliz Chibi-Yami algo comestible. Paro sus orejas al oír el chillido del timbre del receso.

-…-Yugi suspiro aliviado. Peor no por mucho.

-¡Raa!-Chibi-Yami fue empujado por un cuaderno que Kaiba metía a su maletín, metiéndolo ahí sin que Kaiba se diera cuenta.

-¡Chibi!-Se exalto Yugi corriendo donde el pequeño, pero por la multitud de sus compañeros que salían del salón, eso hizo que le costara llegar. -¡No!-Cuando logro safarse de ese enredo, fue muy tarde ya que Kaiba no estaba y se había llevado su maletín con Chibi-Yami adentro. Con mucho miedo corrió fuera del salón, pero no vio nada, miro a los lados, pero nada.

-¿Ahora que voy hacer?-Se preocupo bastante de lo que pudiera hacer Kaiba con el pequeño.

_**:CONTINUARÀ??:**_

:NOTAS FINALES: ¿Qué les pareció? Si que Yami le toca sufrir con el peque, pero miren ahora en que lío se a metido con Seto-Kaiba, haber como le hace Yugi-chan para salir de este embrollo, si les gusto espero contar con sus valiosos reviews espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en el próximo habrá mas de que hablar entre este YamixYugi Salú y dejar reviews…

_**:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:**_

+.-Kazekage Madara-Uchiha Hika..., Nolly, -w-VaLe-Chan-w-, Minako, maatsacmis, Katsuy Akano, VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, VeroNeko, Tacoma40, Marynes, KUji2, Yuki, Monoko, Yatsushiro720, Peyote shaman76, Hameju, ku, Koto-Osu, BOYUNO, FanyLu.-.+

Muchas gracias, por sus reviews, perdonen que no se los haya contestado, pero se me acabo el tiempo y esto resulto, je-je, pero les prometo que en el otro capitulo, se los correspondo. Se cuidan…

_**:¡¡GRACIAS, SIN SU AYUDA ESTE CAPITULÒ, NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE!!:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**____¡Hola`s! Yugi-Oh! No me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor. En fin, perdón por la horrible tardanza, pero al fin pude hacer este capitulo gracias a sus hermosos reviews que espero contestar pronto, pero tenia tiempo limitado, pero se los agradezco, pero este capitulo trae muchas cosas de que hablar, pero mejor sheken y después dejar reviews. _

_**::CHIBI-YAMI::**_

_**-:YAMIxYUGI:-**_

_**::CÁP.N°4**__**: NO, TE LO IMAGINABAS::**_

Yami se encontraba mas que preocupado, no encontraba a su pequeño-corazón, y ese ere un problema muy grande, ya que le prometió a Yugi cuidar de él, en su ausencia pero eso se estaba complicando mucho, ya que no lo encontraba y eso estaba mal, sobre todo porque aunque quisiera que ese pequeño desapareciera, no podía olvidar que era su corazón.

Tenia que buscarlo por algún lugar si, tenía que prepararse para las consecuencias; pero lo que mas le dolería seria un desprecio de su koibito Yugi.

-¿Dónde se abra metido? ¡No puede ser! Me causo muchos problemas, pero mientras Yugi no me diga que lo regrese a mi, no puedo hacer nada…-Suspiro resignado.

-…-

Pronto se encamino en buscar al pequeño Chibi-Yami, sin saber que este se encontraba en la escuela junto a Yugi.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

Estaba preocupado por el pequeño de las orejas y cola de lobito, de verdad no sabia como recuperarlo y sobre todo de las manos de Seto-Kaiba, no podía ni pensar de lo que era capaz el joven peli-castaño; necesitaba ayuda y sabia quienes podían ayudarlo sin importar la circunstancia.

-Es por esa razón que necesito su ayuda amigos.-Le explicaba la situación Yugi a sus amigos de siempre.

-¿Un Chibi-Yami?-Parpadeaba sus ojos Tea sin comprender del todo de lo que Yugi les decía.

-Si, explícate bien, Yugi. ¿Cómo es la cosa de que por hay anda un pequeñín con la apariencia del Faraón?-Le preguntaba mas incrédulo Jou.

-Si, explícate. ¿Acaso es otro de los juegos de las sombras?-Pregunto también Tristan sin quedarle claro eso, ya que era mas que extraño.

-De verdad amigos, créanme cuando les digo que Yami se ha separado de su corazón y es por eso que el pequeño existe y el problema es que me siguió a la escuela; y no me di cuenta de que se metió en la mochila de Kaiba, y no se como recuperarlo.-Les dijo muy preocupado.

-A decir verdad, contigo ya nada es extraño.-Chisteo el peli-rubio rascándose los cabellos.

-Es verdad Yugi, no se te olvide todo por lo que hemos pasado.-Le dijo el peli-castaño ya decidido en ayudar a su amigo.

-Ellos tienen razón. No podríamos abandonarte cuando nos necesitas, no lo olvides todos somos tus amigos.-Le animo Tea dándole seguridad al chiquillo.

-Amigos…-Sonrió con ánimos el chico de los tri-colores cabellos.

-Pero ahora como le quitaremos al pequeño, sin que Kaiba se de cuenta?-Pregunto el peli-castaño.

-¿Al niño rico?-Se mofo Jou.-No te preocupes, no será tan difícil; de hecho te apuesto a que no se dará cuenta de nada.-Les dijo el chico seguro.

-No se si puedas hacer eso.-Le dijo con desconfianza la chica.

-Eso si deseo verlo.-También hablo con desconfianza Tristan.

-Bueno no se si será tan fácil Jou, pero lo intentaremos, si es que quiero recuperar a Chibi-Yami lo mas pronto que pueda.-Les dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Yugi, sabemos que es muy importante para ti. Acuérdate que sabemos que te gusta Yami y deseas recuperar su corazón.-Le dijo Tea echándole pequeños codazos asiendo que Yugi se ponga muy rojo.

-¡Bien entonces, pensemos en un plan que pueda engañar a Kaiba!-Se animaron todos, pero precisamente no sabían de plano, como engañar a alguien como lo era Kaiba. Pero algo si se les ocurriría.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

Con el pequeño Faraón, luchaba por escaparse del maletín de Seto, pero no podía escaparse ya que los libros lo apretaban, de hecho lo estaban mareando.

-Raa…-Murmuro con sus ojos divertidos hechos remolinos.

-…-Kaiba por su parte estaba caminando tranquilamente, sin percatarse del pequeño intruso que llevaba en su valija.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

En tanto con Yami, se encintraba caminado por una calle, en busca del pequeño, tratando de guiarse por algo extraño que viera. De hecho miro una pequeña cola y unas orejas que salían de unos arbustos y recosido que el pequeño travieso, como él lo nominaba, ya que asía muchas travesuras con tal de estar con Yugi. Eso lo asía enojar bastante, por mucho que fuera su Hígado, o Páncreas, no dejaría que se quedara con la persona que mas amaba, eso si que no lo permitiría.

-¡Te tengo!-Jalo la cola del que creía el pequeño.-°.°-De hecho no fue a él al que encontró.

De pronto Yami se encontraba en una carrera extenuante tratando de escaparse un perro enorme que lo perseguía, con una rabia incontrolable ya que le había jalado la cola, sobre todo por que había estado durmiendo a gusto en esos arbustos, hasta que se le ocurrió a Yami interrumpirlo.

-¡Demonios!-Corría lo mas que podía el joven Faraón, de Proxy el perro se le logro colgar de uno de los lados del pantalón de hecho del de sus tobillos.-¿Na-ni?-Exclamo asustado ya que el perro lo tumbo empezando a arrástralo.

-¡¿NO?! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!-Se jamaqueaba Yami para que el perro no se lo devorara, por la cara de victoria que le ponía la bestia.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

-Ahí, esta…-Susurraba Te viendo donde estaba Kaiba.

-¿Dónde?-Se asomaba también el de ojos cafés.

-Déjame ver.-Exclamo Tristan acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban escondidos, de hecho estaban en la terraza de la escuela, escondidos junto a las escaleras y la puerta, viendo al chico en solitario, como de costumbre.

-¡Ha!-Yugi miro como se movía el pequeñín en la mochila de Kaiba, sin que este pusiera tensión siquiera de hecho solo leía un libro que tenia en mano.

-Sabe lo todo…-Murmuro Jou con disgusto.-Hay que darnos prisa.-Les murmuro empezando con su jugada.

-Estas seguro de esto, Joey?-Le pregunto antes Yugi, para que no fuera a cometer una locura.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca te he defraudado, ¿no? Solo déjaselo, al Padrino de los Duelos.-Dijo.

-Dirás el rey de los tontos.-Se resignaron Honda y Anzu.

-Ten cuidado Joey.-Le repitió Yugi, sabiendo que era una tarea dura.

El peli-rubio se acerco donde estaba el peli-castaño con tanta tranquilidad, como si nada pasaba, pero es que de verdad no le importaba en nada el de ojos azules.

-Oh, te encontrabas aquí. Creí que no abría nadie.-Se acerco Jou al chico.

-Lárgate Wheller.-Le dijo sin chistear.

-¿Na-ni?-Se molesto.-Bah, yo puedo estar aquí, cuando se me antoje.-Se cruzo de brazos.-De hecho, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto disimulando, pero echándole ojo al maletín.

-A parte de tonto, siego.-Le dijo Kaiba sin ponerle atención y seguir leyendo.

-Huh…-Eso si que no le gustaba a Joey de lo que se trataba de lidiar con el chico de cabellos negros.-Oye…-Trato de poner una excusa para poder rescatar al pequeño Chibi-Yami.

-…-El chico no le puso nada de atención.

-¿Me prestas un libro?-Le pregunto el peli-rubio tratando de coger el maletín de Kaiba y lograr hacer su cometido de rescate.

-¡Aléjate!-Le dio un golpe en la muñeca.

-¡Arg!-Exclamo Joey molesto por que Kaiba le había golpeado.-¡¿Qué te crees?!-Le dijo desafiante.

¿Creen que lo logre?-Le preguntaba Tristan a Yugi y a Tea.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro la chica.-¡Que espera! Joey no se lo tomo enserio.-Kaiba podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento.-Les dijo la chica empezando a dudar de la capacidad de su amigo para recuperar al pequeño Faraón.

-No se amigos, deberíamos de decírselo mejor a Kaiba, tal vez así lo recuperemos mas rápido.-

-¡Oh, no!-Murmuro Yugi.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Suspiro resignada Tea.

-¿Ese era su plan?-Murmuro también Tristan al ver lo que hacia su amigo, parresia quererse pelear con el chico de los Dragones Azules.

-…-

-¡Eres un pesado! ¿Por qué eres tan margado?-Le decía Joey desafiante a Kaiba.

-¡¿Por qué vienes a fastidiarme?! Un animalejo como tú deben de estar con los suyos, no aquí con los duelistas.-Le dijo burlándose de él.

-¿NA-NI?-Eso si que enojo a Joey tirándosele encima a Kaiba.

-…-A los 3 chicos que estaban escondidos les resbalo una gota de sudor de la cabeza al ver en lo que termino todo con respecto a rescatar a Chibi-Yami.

-…-Entonces un foquito se le prendió en la cabeza a la peli-castaña.-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-Exclamo a los dos chicos.-En lo que ellos pelean, podremos tomar el bolso.-Dijo la chica.

-¡Es verdad! No era como debía pasar pero es lo único que podemos hacer.-Dijo el chiquillo de tri-colores cabellos.

-Si no, nos apuramos todo fracasara, así que patitas para que las quiero.-Dijo Tristan yendo tras Tea y Yugi quienes iban sigilosamente, de un Joey quien había terminado bajo su victima.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Le hamaqueaba Joey a Kaiba.

-¡Tú, te lo buscaste!-Le decía dándole un puñetazo Kaiba, pero Joey trataba de detenérselo.

Mientras que los aludidos tomaban desprevenidamente la mochila de Kaiba, corriendo lo más rápido que podían, mientras los chicos seguían peleándose.

-…-

-¡Lo tenemos!-Sonrió Yugi mientras abría la mochila, para rescatar a su amigo.

-¡Ra-ah!-Exclamo el pequeñín al ser liberado de su prisión con los ojitos hechos remolinos y sus cabellos bien alborotado.

-¡Chibi-Yami!-Lo abrazo Yugi ya feliz de poderlo encontrar.

-¡Pero si es igualito!-Exclamo Tristan al ver al pequeño.

-¡Es una lindura!-Le jalo la mejilla Tea.

-¡Ra-ah!-Eso hizo reaccionar al pequeño asiendo que este se erice molesto con ganas de morder.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Se asustaron.

-No se preocupen, èl es asi, no se porque.-Les dijo Yugi dándoles seguridad.

-Ni, que lo digas, Yugi.-Suspiraron.

-Regresemos.-Les dijo a sus amigos, olvidando el detalle de Joey y Kaiba.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

Después de media hora de estar peleando; Kaiba y Joey terminaron su juego para mejor marcharse a las clases.

-¡Esto es tú culpa!-Le decía Kaiba.

-¿Mía? Si tú fuiste el altanero.-Le repitió.

-Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mí, me enfermas.-Le dijo el Seto con molestia.

-Lo mismo digo.-Hecho sus brazos hacia tras de la cabeza el chico suspirando.

Pero cuando Kaiba intento abrir la puerta, algo pasaba no se podía abrir.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-Exclamo al no poder abrir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto el peli-rubio.

-¡La puerta no se abre!-Le dijo.

-¿Qué? Debe ser una broma.-Rápidamente Joey fue a verificar lo que le decía.-¡¿No puede ser?!-Exclamo golpeando la puerta con desesperación, lo menos que quería era quedar encerrado en la azotea con Kaiba. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

-…-

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

-¿No se porque? ¿pero algo me dice que se me ha olvidado algo? ¿Pero no puedo recordar qué?-Murmuraba Yugi caminando de regreso a su casa.

-…-El Chibi llevaba una amplia sonrisa de maldad, como si había hecho algo.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegamos!-Se anunciaba Yugi junto con el pequeño de tri-colores cabellos.

-Bienvenido.-Recibió Solomon a su nieto, quien llegaba con el pequeñín en brazos el cual por alguna razón sonreía con diversión.

-¿Chibi-Faraón?-Pregunto el abuelo al ver al pequeño el cual Yami debía cuidar, pero paresia que el pequeño travieso se había fugado para ir tras Yugi.

-Se escapo de casa, para ir conmigo a la escuela, además de que por poco y lo pierdo.-Suspiro el chico de los ojos Hawai viendo al pequeñín quien le sonrió.-No puedo enojarme contigo.-Le sonrió.

-¡Ra!-Se movió inquieto y sonrojado.

-Por cierto. ¿Donde esta Atem?-Pregunto el chiquillo al no ver que el Faraón lo recibiera como siempre.

-De hecho ahora que lo dices, lo vi salir ase mucho.-Le dijo analizando al anciano.

-¿A dónde?-Se extraño más Yugi al escuchar lo que le decía su abuelo.

-No podría decirte, ya que no me comento nada.-Le repitió.

-Espero que este bien.-Susurro el chico preocupado.

-Se que lo estará.-Murmuro Salomón sabiendo que Yami se podía cuidar mas que bien.

-¡Ra!-Murmuro celoso el chibi al ver la preocupación de Yugi por su mayor.

Pero no terminaron de platicar sobre el joven de cabellos-tricolores, cuando este apareció entrando por la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Yami?-Parpadeo sus ojos Yugi al ver a su koibito con la ropa rasgada y unos que otros aruñones después, de seguro de haber huido del perro.

-Yugi…-Se alegro al ver al chico.-¡¿Tú?!-Se enojo al ver al pequeño en brazos de Yugi.-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Te estuve buscando?!-Le dijo con mucho enojo.

-…-El Chibi se erizo molesto enseñándole la lengua a Yami.

-¡Eres un problema!-Le reclamo.

-¡Ra!-Se enojo mucho el Chibi.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-Los separo Yugi para que no se mataran.-Chibi-Atem, se que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por estar conmigo. Pero fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, sino te hubiéramos encontrado, no se que hubiera sido de ti y eso lastimaría a Yami también.-Le dijo levantándolo un poco en los aires.

-…-Eso hizo sonrojar y alegrar a Yami al oír lo que _"su"_ Yugi le decía al Chibi.

-Ra-ha-El pequeño pucherio con ganas de llorara al escuchar esos regaños por parte de la persona que mas quería.

-No, no llores.-No pudo evitar el no enojarse con semejante pequeño. Era como tener un pequeño hijo al cual quería mucho.-Es solo que me dio mucho miedo perderlos a ambos.-Abrazo a Yami y al pequeño que se miraban aun con rabia.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

Yami estaba junto con Yugi sentado en el piso, ya que el chico de menor estatura le colocaba una banditas en los rasguños al Faraón.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto?-Le preguntaba Yugi al verle tanto rasguño que no podía entender.

-No es nada, solo me caí.-Se rasco la cabeza ya que recordaba el porque de esos rasguños.-_"¿Me pregunto si le digo a Yugi que mande a un perro al Reino de las Sombras, me seguirá hablando?"_-Una gota resbalo detrás de su cabeza tratando de ver si le podía decir algo así a Yugi. El chico se incorporo para ir a buscar más banditas para curar a su chico debidamente.

-Ya regreso.-Le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-…-El Chibi estaba mirando desde un lado de la puerta haber que hacia Yugi con el que pare él, no era mas que un entrometido.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué crees que haces?-Le pregunto con resignación Yami al ver como el pequeño de orejas y colita de lobo lo miraba molesto.

-¡Ra!-Movió sus manos frenéticamente.

-Tú no tienes remedio.-Sonrió.

-…-El chiquillo corrió donde su alter, con intenciones de golpearlo con su conejo de felpa.

-…-Al percatarse de eso el Faraón lo único que hizo fue tomar al pequeño por la camisita elevándolo del suelo.-¡Te tengo!-Sonrió divertido Yami.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Pataleo el Chibi sin poderse soltar.

-No puedes hacer nada, eres muy pequeño.-Se burlo.-Tan pequeño que por eso no eres nada para _"mi" _Yugi.-Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Ra?-Eso lo sorprendió.

-Si, eres tan Chibi que Yugi te ve más que como un bebé, que como algo más. Resígnate, él no te ama de esa manera. Es mejor que regreses de donde viniste.-Le dijo triunfador.

-¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Ra!-Movió su cabeza una y otra vez sin querer aceptar.

-Entiéndelo, no se que eres; tienes orejas y cola.-Le toco la frente.-Además para que quieres esto.-Le toco la parte del rompecabezas que tenia el ojo en su frente.

-¡¿RA?!-El pequeño no soporta tanta burla por parte de Yami y con un grito fuerte y enternecedor, esa corona se lleno de luz, una que exploro en brillo ante el asombro de Yami; todo se cubrió de luz cubriéndolos a ambos, a toda la habitación.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Murmuro Yami al contemplar que se cubría de ese resplandor.

**-+.OuÔ****.+-**

Yugi regresaba de regreso a su habitación que compartía con Yami llevando consigo más banditas para curar a su chico.

-Ya regrese.-Le dijo contento Yugi, viendo a su chico sentado dándole la espalda.

-…-El chico se dio vuelta viendo al chico, sus ojos eran rojizos, de un intenso color.

-_"¿Que me paso?"_-Yami se miraba las manos muy asustado, al verse unas diminutas manos, y ver frente a él, a su imagen pero del tamaño que debería ser, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-…-El Corazón de Yami, alias Chibi-Atem, también estaba que no entendía que había ocurrido, sus manos eran diferentes, ahora podía tomar a su conejo de felpa con una sola mano y ya no tenía unas orejas y una cola; se incorporo viendo su tamaño, sus piernas largas y sus brazos también y miro al pequeño que tenia enfrente, este tenia ojos de color púrpura. Entonces comprendió de una vez: _"Había cambia de posición con Yami"_

_**::CONTINUARÂ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que no se lo imaginaban? Jaja- en el próximo capitulo verán lo que paso, sobre todo con Kaiba y Joey, ya que hubo una mano en el asunto ji-ji, en fin podrá Yami regresar a la normalidad. Véanlo en el 5º capitulo, si lo quieren claro. Dejar reviews. ¡Salù!_


End file.
